Fall, The
Founded: 1977 Headquarters: Manchester, England Website Link(s): Official Site Label(s) * Step Forward * Narnack * Action Genre(s) * Punk RIYL * Pere Ubu * Wire Band Members * Mark E. Smith * Marc Riley * Brix Smith * Martin Bramah * Karl Burns * Tony Friel * Paul Hanley * Steve Hanley * Mike Leigh * Yvonne Pawlett * Simon Rogers * Craig Scanlon * Marcia Schofield * Simon Wolstencroft * Dave Bush * Julia Nagle * Una Baines * Tommy Crooks * Kenny Brady * Johnnie Brown Includes Members of Band Biography A punk band that's typically more respected than popular, the Fall is basically Mark E. Smith's project with a constantly changing lineup. At one time he claimed there were 49 members. The only thing that outnumbers the number of people who have been in the Fall is the number of records they have put out. Discography Albums *''Live at the Witch Trials'' *''Dragnet'' *''Grotesque (After The Gramme)'' *''Slates'' *''Hex Enduction Hour'' *''Room to Live (Undilutable Slang Truth!)'' *''Perverted by Language'' *''The Wonderful and Frightening World of The Fall'' *''This Nation's Saving Grace'' *''Bend Sinister'' *''The Frenz Experiment'' *''I Am Kurious, Oranj'' *''Extricate'' *''Shift-Work'' *''Code: Selfish'' *''The Infotainment Scan'' *''Middle Class Revolt'' *''Cerebral Caustic'' *''The Light User Syndrome'' *''Levitate'' *''The Marshall Suite'' *''The Unutterable'' *''Are You Are Missing Winner'' *''The Real New Fall LP (Formerly Country on the Click)'' *''Fall Heads Roll'' *''Totale's Turns'' *''Seminal Live'' *''The Twenty-Seven Points'' *''2G+2'' *''Interim'' *''Live in London 1980'' *''A Part of America Therein, 1981'' *''In a Hole'' *''|BBC Radio 1 Live in Concert'' *''In the City...'' *''15 Ways to Leave Your Man, Live'' *''Live to Air in Melbourne 1982'' *''Live Various Years'' *''Nottingham 92'' *''Live 1977'' *''I Am as Pure as Oranj'' *''Live in Cambridge 1988'' *''Austurbaejarbio (Live in Reykjavik 1983)'' *''Live in Zagreb'' *''Liverpool 78'' *''Touch Sensitive... Bootleg Box Set'' *''The Idiot Joy Show'' *''Live at the Phoenix Festival'' *''Live At Deeply Vale'' *''Live from the Vaults Los Angeles 1978'' *''Live from the Vaults Oldham 1978'' *''Live from the Vaults Retford 1978'' *''Live from the Vaults Glasgow 1981'' *''Live from the VaultsHoff Alter Bahnoff 1981'' *''77-Early Years-79'' *''Hip Priest and Kamerads'' *''Nord-West Gas'' *''Palace of Swords Reversed'' *''458489 A Sides'' *''458489 B Sides'' *''The Collection'' *''Backdrop'' *''Sinister Waltz'' *''Friend with a Violin'' *''Oswald Defence Lawyer'' *''The Archive Series'' *''The Less You Look, The More You Find'' *''Oxymoron'' *''Cheetham Hill'' *''Smile... It's the Best of'' *''Northern Attitude'' *''The Peel Sessions'' *''A Past Gone Mad'' *''Psykick Dancehall'' *''A World Bewitched'' *''Totally Wired - The Rough Trade Anthology'' *''The Rough Trade Singles Box'' *''High Tension Line'' *''Listening In'' *''Early Singles'' *''It's the New Thing! The Step Forward Years'' *''Worlds of Expectation - BBC Sessions'' *''The War Against Intelligence - The Fontana Years'' *''Rebellious Jukebox'' *''|50,000 Fall Fans Can't Be Wrong'' *''The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004'' EPs Singles Appears On Compilations * Unconditionally Guaranteed 6 Soundtracks Mix CDs * Dub Club: John - Best Of 2005 Radio Shows Further Reading * Wikipedia Category:Artists Category:Bands